REAL
by JANAVI VAF
Summary: Después de que Domyoji se marcha a estudiar a Nueva York, Makino deja de recibir noticias de él. ¿Lo suyo fue real, o sólo una mala pasada de la vida? Oneshot dedicado a Jenny Kiwi :)


**Escribí este OS expresamente para una personita muy especial, es una de mis mejores amigas y fue la primera persona que me dio la idea de comenzar a escribir. Gracias, nee, espero te guste :3**

 **Y bueno, la canción que inspiró este escrito es** _ **Planetarium**_ **de Ai Otsuka. Tiene una lírica sumamente bella, y creo que inspira muchísimas cosas. Les dejo el link por si quieren escuchar esta canción mientras leen:** **watch?v=Z-B5NRcDyTE**

 **Bien, sin más, espero que disfruten.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Yoko Kamio.**_

 **Go!**

 **REAL.**

Pasaron meses antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal.

Tras la partida de Domyoji, ella podía sentir como cada poro de su piel anhelaban su regreso. Todos esos sentimientos que mantuvo ocultos antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaban allí, ahora luchaban por liberarse, dañando en su intento a Makino.

Los primeros meses, recibía alguna carta mensual de su…de _él_ , además de que sin falta alguna, todos los días, su celular sonaba con ese tono característico de Star Wars que ella había aprendido a amar, porque anunciaba que era _él_ el que llamaba.

Pero, hacía un par de meses, que las cartas cesaron al igual que sus llamadas, y cada día que pasaba, un vacío intenso en el alma de la chica se hacía presente, acuchillando el corazón de la japonesa con cada respiro, con cada palpitar.

Porque ella sabía que lo quería, lo había aceptado a pesar de su propio orgullo, a pesar de que su madre la aborrecía, a pesar de que ahora Domyoji estaba lejos de ella, en Nueva York, cumpliendo por un fracaso que la japonesa cometió.

Porque lo amaba, y a pesar de todo, Makino sabía que él estaba en algún lugar, mirando el mismo cielo que ella, extrañándola igual que ella a él.

" _El sol se oculta, y las voces de los niños se alejan._

 _Sé que estás en algún lugar, lejos, bajo este cielo."_

Miraba hacía la ciudad con ojos vacíos. Él estaba vacío.

Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a las personas que lo rodeaban, odiaba a la bruja que tenía por madre. Y odiaba tener que odiar todo por el simple hecho de que ella no estaba a su lado.

Pero, lo había decidido. La amaba, sí. ¡Mierda! Era lo que más quería en este mundo, y aun así, aun pensando que su fortuna superaba lo que alguien común pudiera imaginar, no podía retenerla a su lado.

Porque él era Domyoji Tsukasa. Era responsable de millones de personas, debía madurar, debía crecer. Y con esto, debía aceptar que Makino no merecía estar con alguien como él. Con alguien que después, al paso de los años, la dejaría sola. La mandaría a segundo plano por el simple hecho de que muchas personas dependían de él, de su trabajo, de sus decisiones.

 _¡BANZAI!_

Cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer las visiones que se agolpaban en su mente, quería olvidar, quería borrar de su conciencia semejante escena. Él era culpable, y no permitiría que volviera a suceder.

Había hecho lo correcto, debía proteger a Makino de sí mismo, debía alejarla de un mundo lleno de problemas y ambiciones. Porque la amaba, y su amor era tan grande, que había decidido renunciar a él.

" _Aunque no nos veamos, quiero que seas_

 _Feliz al igual que como te recuerdo."_

-Tal vez sea momento de indagar más.-la voz dulce del rubio había resonado como si lo hubiera gritado dentro de la mente de la chica. No es como si no lo hubiera intentado ya, pero había algo dentro de ella, un miedo infundado que la obligaban a no querer actuar.

-Seguramente estará muy ocupado mostrando su egocentrismo.-bromeaba sin ninguna pizca de humor.- ¡Fue capaz de mandarme una tarjeta roja aun estando al otro lado del mundo!-grita la chica indignada y dolida.

-No sé realmente si haya sido Tsukasa, Makino.-Rui mantiene su semblante sereno.

\- ¿Quién más si no él?-los ojos de la fémina se tornaron fríos, oscuros, llenos de un resentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía.

-Tsukasa es inmaduro e infantil, pero te quiere demasiado.-el chico da un sorbo a su té, tratando se ordenar sus pensamientos.-Además, es demasiado idiota como para haber planeado algo así.-ladea la boca en un intento de sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de él en meses? Yo sé que no merezco ninguna explicación, pero aun así, detesto no saber de él, detesto sentirme así.-sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se quiebra de repente.

Vaya, por un momento, Rui se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos de la chica. Recuerda lo terrible que es sentirse así, vulnerable, expuesto, desesperado sabiendo que la persona que amas está lejos, y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Debes ir a buscarlo.-las palabras del japonés resuenan en su mente, como petardos en un día de festival.

-No creo que sea fácil, además…-antes de continuar, el chico la interrumpe.

-Tal vez debas regresar a tu casa, Makino.-sonríe.-Tus padres deben estar esperando.

\- ¿Cómo?-está confundida ante semejante cambio en su conversación.

-Te llamaré mañana temprano.

-Hanazawa…-y sin más, el chico abandona el local dejando a la mujer completamente confusa.

A veces, cuando sale del trabajo o cuando siente que los recuerdos son demasiado abrumadores, Tsukasa sube a la azotea de su edificio esperando encontrar un poco de concentración.

Tiene mucho que no lo hace, no desde que pasó _eso._

Se recarga en el elevador mientras sube hasta la terraza, cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse pero los recuerdos vuelven a su mente.

 _¡BANZAI!_ Y después, él desaparece, en medio del cielo, él sólo desaparece.

Abre los parpados abruptamente al sentir que el elevador se ha detenido, sale y siente el frío neoyorkino pegar directo contra su rostro. Mira hacia el cielo, y la recuerda.

 _\- ¡No! ¡Debes sostenerlo con fuerza, debes jugar con el viento, idiota!-la voz autoritaria de Makino lo regaña mientras él pelea contra el papalote que tiene en las manos._

 _\- ¡Calla! ¡Tonta! ¿Es que acaso no ves que hay demasiado viento?-frunce el ceño al sentir que su pequeño juguete vira en dirección opuesta._

 _\- ¡Baka! ¡Para volar un papalote necesitas viento!-dice ella, ofuscada._

 _\- ¡Ah, esta cosa es inútil!-y soltando el artefacto, mete las manos en sus bolsillos._

 _\- ¡No!-la fémina sale corriendo tras el papalote, que vuela un par de metros hacia adelante y cae en picada al suelo. La chica lo recoge con un semblante de enojo en la cara, y regresa hasta quedar justo frente al chico.-En verdad eres idiota…_

 _\- ¡Esa cosa es imposible de manejar! ¡Seguro lo compraste defectuoso!-reclama cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres demasiado desesperado!-reprocha mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-Makino…debes enseñarme a volar esa cosa, ¡tal vez puedas usarlo de talento en el concurso!-menciona risueño. Por unos instantes, la chica se pregunta qué debe hacer, sentirse ofendida ante tal consejo, o dejar que la calidez la invada al ver que Tsukasa habla en serio._

 _-No creo que haya mucho viento en el auditorio, Domyoji.-sonríe mientras comienza a enredar el papalote._

 _\- ¡Haré que haya viento! Con tal de verte ganar.-y sonríe. No es una de sus tantas sonrisas cínicas, es una de esas que están llenas de sinceridad y amor, de esas que a ella tanto le gustan._

 _\- ¿Qué pasará si no gano?-la voz de Makino suena vacía. Se queda de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando a un punto invisible en el horizonte._

 _-Ganarás, Makino. Lo sé.-asegura el chico completamente seguro de lo que dice._

 _-Y si…-no termina. De pronto, siente las manos de Tsukasa rodearla por la cintura y colocar su barbilla sobre su hombro._

 _-Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por ti, Makino.-la aprieta más contra sí, como queriendo asegurar que no se irá a ningún lado.-Lo haré.-termina y cierra los ojos._

 _Makino sólo deja que un par de lágrimas escurran por sus mejillas, y siente que su alma se llena de algo cálido y pacífico. Y aunque sabe que ganando o perdiendo el concurso Domyoji la escogerá a ella, siente algo en el pecho que no la deja descansar._

 _Tal vez, si hubiera hecho caso a los astros, habría sabido que las cosas no resultarían tan bien._

De nuevo, el viento invernal golpea su rostro. Y grita, desesperado, porque ella no está. Y sin Makino, él está vacío.

" _El sonido de tus pasos por aquel camino_

 _Resuena en mis oídos. Pero sólo puedo ver_

 _mi enorme sombra."_

Mientras guarda sus cosas en la enorme maleta, repasa mentalmente lo que está a punto de hacer. Sí, que su padre haya ganado un viaje a Nueva York con todo pagado seguramente es obra de Hanazawa Rui, lo sabe. Pero no es tiempo de cuestionarse, necesita saberlo, necesita verlo, necesita asegurarse de una buena vez qué es lo que le pasa a Tsukasa. Qué es lo que pasa con ellos.

Suspira pensando que tal vez esté equivocada. A lo mejor Tsukasa está bien, y simplemente debe aceptar que lo que sea haya pasado entre ellos, fue utópico y fugaz.

Necesita saber si fue real.

Sacude la cabeza tratando de eliminar tantos pensamientos que no hacen más que confundirlas. Le espera un gran camino que recorrer.

Bueno, si alguien hubiera apostado que viajar a Nueva York iba a resultar tan extenuante, seguramente se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de decidir emprender semejante aventura.

Primero, la habían asaltado en medio de Time Square. Gracias al cielo que Rui parece ser una especie de ángel de la guarda con ella. Pero aun así, aún quedaba ese pequeño detalle de que no contaba ni con dinero, visa o pasaporte.

Bueno, Soujiro y Akira también habían ayudado, así que el peso sobre sus hombros comenzaba a hacerse ligero. En momentos como ese, de verdad agradecía el día en el que recibió la tarjeta roja, por muchos temida, pero a ella le había traído bastantes cosas buenas, entre ellas, a los increíbles F4.

La junta lo había dejado entre exhausto y hambriento. Odiaba las juntas, porque debía fingir que soportaba a toda esa gente banal y ambiciosa que asistía a tales eventos. Vaya, si lo piensa detenidamente, se ha convertido en uno de ellos.

Sale del edificio tratando de pensar qué hará cuando sea tiempo de regresar a Japón, cuando deba verla de nuevo.

Se detiene frente a un puesto de hot-dogs, no le agrada comer en la calle, pero el hambre ya hace que su estómago comience a gruñir. Sus gafas de sol lo ayudan a ocultar un poco sus ojeras, ya de por sí marcadas.

Toma su alimento con la mano izquierda y emprende su camino.

Y es ahí cuando pasa, el tiempo se detiene. Siente como todo el mundo a su alrededor deja de existir, de pronto, ya no hay ruido a su alrededor, ya no hay personas, ya no hay mundo. La observa, embelesado, tal vez es sólo otra treta de su mente, últimamente sufre muchas jugarretas mentales. Es tal vez el hecho de que la extraña demasiado, lo que lo hace verla allí, a unos escasos metros de distancia, observándolo igual de sorprendida, igual de atónita. Mira como ella mueve su boca, pronunciando su nombre: _Domyoji,_ pero no la escucha. Lo único que escucha es su corazón taladrando su pecho.

Se quita las gafas lentamente, tratando de deshacer semejante visión, pero ella está allí. Está allí. Y lo comprende, debe actuar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta, sonando lo más frío que puede. Ella sonríe, _mierda_ , ama esa sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-contesta ella tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque no lo esté.- ¿Estás bien?-pregunta de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír. No puede.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que te pregunté?-cuestiona él, mirándola despectivamente.

-Bueno, llegué en avión.-bromea, pero se da cuenta de que él no reacciona, sólo la observa.-Oh, como estamos en Estados Unidos, debo hablar en inglés, ¿no?-sigue hablando.-Airpl…-pero no termina.

-Sígueme.-ordena el chico, y comienza a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

Llegan a una calle llena de pequeños edificios, en su mayoría condominios familiares, humildes y lindos.

Tsukasa se sienta en una pequeña banca, mientras que la fémina se recarga sobre una pequeña baranda de metal.

-Makino, tú…-traga saliva antes de seguir.- ¿Has venido a verme?

-Para nada.-miente, tratando de sonar real.-Papá ganó un premio, y como era sólo para una persona, decidí venir.

-Ya veo.-aclara él, mirando al vacío.

-Sabía que terminaríamos encontrándonos.-lo sabía, ella sabía que así sería. Pero, aun así, se sentía vulnerable con él. Necesitaba saberlo de una buena vez, o se rompería.

-Debo irme.-se levanta de su asiento, caminando sin rumbo fijo exactamente. Lo único que quiere es alejarse, porque si no lo hace, tal vez después no pueda.

\- ¿Eh? Espera…-Makino camina tras de él, debe retenerlo, debe permanecer a su lado. Lo necesita.

-Tengo trabajo.-se limita a decir él, y se detiene. Por unos instantes, siente como todo su cuerpo tiembla, tratando de obedecer lo que su corazón pide a gritos.-Ten cuidado al volver.-y sin más, desaparece, subiendo a un auto que salió de la nada.

Y Makino se queda allí, inestable, con una sensación de irrealidad tan palpable, que duele.

" _No importa cuánto lo piense,_

 _Tú ya no estás aquí."_

Esa mañana despertó deseando no haber nacido nunca. El día anterior, se vio completamente vencido ante la sola presencia de Makino, se sintió indefenso, quería correr a ella y abrazarla, decirle que lo único que él necesitaba para ser feliz y estar completo, era tenerla a su lado. Pero no podía, debía protegerla, necesitaba alejarla.

Sin muchos ánimos, tomó su habitual ducha matinal antes de salir a la universidad. Incluso en un país extranjero, había sabido hacer uso de sus influencias, y ese día, decidió que no quería entrar a un par de clases. No estaba de ánimo.

Caminaba entre las gradas del pequeño estadio universitario, pensando, analizando todas sus decisiones, convenciendo a sus sentimientos sobre qué era lo correcto.

Pisó el césped y siguió su camino con la cabeza baja. Y entonces, la volvió a ver.

Allí estaba, de pie, con su hermoso cabello moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Podría jurar que su olor a vainilla le llegaba directo a sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz suena áspera, gutural.

-Necesito saberlo.-comienza ella clavando sus ojos marrones en los de él, que se mantienen fríos e inexpresivos.-Necesito saber si fue real.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-vuelve a hablar, desesperado. Si sigue así, no cree poder soportar más.

-Sabes, está bien si dejas de mandarme cartas como si nada, está bien si de repente dejas de llamar, está bien si vengo a buscarte y lo único que consigo es que huyas de mí, pero, si me odias tanto, ¿por qué no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices?-comienza a temblar, no sabe si de frío. Sus pupilas se llenan de algo acuoso.

-Has venido aquí sin sentido.-contesta Tsukasa de forma cortante.

\- ¿Por eso me mandaste una tarjeta roja? ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?-vuelve a preguntar, sacando todo lo que se ha guardado todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Yo qué?-frunce el ceño, realmente extrañado.

-No sigas mintiendo, Domyoji, sólo…-jala aire, de pronto, siente que no puede respirar.-Sólo…dime si algo de lo que sentiste fue real. ¿En verdad somos seres de Saturno?-y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, espesas, duras, difíciles de contener.

La cara de Tsukasa se mantiene inmutable, pero en su mirada ya se alcanza a ver un atisbo de dolor, de tristeza mal contenida que comienza a llenar cada rincón de su alma.

-Tal vez tú lo seas.-se limita a decir, sabiendo que sus palabras no sólo la están quebrando a ella, si no, también a él.

Ella se queda estática, y de pronto, se pone en posición de ataque. Como aquella vez, en la Eitoku, cuando lo golpeó y él se enamoró sin remedio.

\- ¡Yo creo que ambos lo somos!-y sin más, se lanza hacia Tsukasa. Pero, antes de llegar, él ya la esquivó. Y con ese sólo acto, todo se quiebra.

Porque esa simple evasión física abre la brecha emocional que ya de por sí existía entre ellos, los separa completamente, y a Makino la dejan rota.

Quedan dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Ella llora, llora porque si no lo hace, se puede pudrir.

-Debes regresar, Makino.-menciona él, conteniendo todo el dolor que comienza a sofocarlo.-Debes volver, y no pensar más en mí. Olvida lo que dije, olvida lo que siento, porque lo siento. Es real.- ¿Cómo puede ser tan bastardo? Le pide que se aleje, pero le asegura que todo es real. _Real._

Ella posa las rodillas sobre el césped, cansada, destrozada. Y no dice nada, sólo aprieta el pequeño dije que cuelga de su garganta. Lo oprime contra su pecho, y lo siente. _Es real._

Domyoji Tsukasa se aleja, lo más rápido que puede, casi corriendo. Llega a los vestidores y comienza a patear todo lo que se le pone en frente, terminando por golpear la pared con sus propias manos, causando que sus nudillos sangren.

Pero no duele, nada puede doler más que su alma en esos momentos.

Porque sí, es real. ¡Claro que es real! Y es tan real, que aunque sean seres de Saturno, aunque deban estar juntos, simplemente no pueden.

Porque debido a esa maldita realidad, nada es tan sencillo. Y aunque duela, debe seguir. Por ella, por él… _por su amor._

" _Quiero llorar, estos sentimientos no_

 _te alcanzarán en el cielo. "_

* * *

 **Nos leémos en el próximo. Recuerden que el review, es el alimento de las autoras ;)**


End file.
